Tell me LOVE
by BabyJoongie
Summary: Chapter 1 Tell me LOVE/ Sumary : Sejak kecil Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho tidak pernah berpisah. Bahkan sekolah pun bersama-sama. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta?/YunJae/RnR please *bbuing-bbuing


Title: Tell me LOVE (Chapter 1)

Author: Baby Joong a.k.a Joong

Genre: Romance

Rating: T maybe M

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Changmin

And other cast

Pairing/s: Yunjae

Length: 1/11 chapter

.

.

.

**PRESENT **

**Tell Me LOVE**

**By Baby Joong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't like _

_Don't read_

_I Told you before_

_._

_._

_._

Sumary : Sejak kecil Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho tidak pernah berpisah. Bahkan sekolah pun bersama-sama. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta?

.

.

.

Inspiration by History song Tell me Love

Happy reading

(ʃ⌣ƪ) ciluuk ƪ(˚▽˚)ʃ baaa *plakkk

Author POV

Musim dingin pertama diseoul. Terlihat banyak sekali hiasan natal disepanjang jalan di daerah Chungdamdong. Kim Jaejooong meraptkan jaket tebal yang ia pakai. Diliriknya jam tangan Cartier yang ia pakai. Terlambat 15menit lagi.

"Hosshhh hosshhh mianhae boo aku terlambat"

Yunho segera duduk disamping Kim Jaejoong. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya bayangkan saja ia berlari dari rumahnya sampai ke taman dekat apartement Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kesal namja bermata musang yang tengah menutup matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau terlambat tuan Jung" Desis Jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Ia sangat kesal dengan namja bermata musang itu. Bayangkan saja ia hampir mati kedinginan hanya karna Jung Yunho ingin meminjam buku catatan matematikanya.

"Dasar gajah tukang ngambekan. Pantas saja Siwon hyung memutuskanmu"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan dengan terpaksa Kim Jaejoong harus kembali duduk disamping Yunho. Jaejoong menatap galak Jung Yunho yamh dengan asyiknya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundaknya. Sesekali menggeliat seperti anak kucing.

"Berhenti membahas itu Jung Yunho"

Tawa renyah Yunho terdengar lembut tatkala mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang begitu tajam. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap mata doe yang selama menghipnotis dirinya. Mata doe, bibir cherry, kulit putih itu membuat Yunho semakin terjerat akan pesona namja didepannya itu.

"APA?"

Wajah cantik itu kian memerah tatkala ditatap intens oleh namja bermata musang.

"Kim Jaejoong kenapa wajahmu sangat cantik eoh?"

Yunho mengecup kedua pipi Jaejoong. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yunho saat bertemu Jaejoong ia akan mengecup pipi tirus itu. Namun sepertinya kebiasaannya itu membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin merona. Wajahnya sekarang seperti tomat matang.

"Mereka pacaran yah?"

"KYAAAAA ROMANTISNYA"

"UKENYA CANTIK"

"Semenya juga tampan"

Begitulah desas-desus ditaman tersebut. Kim Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah ia menarik lengan Yunho. Berusaha pergi dari taman tersebut. Kalau mereka berlama-lama disana bisa-bisa YunJae jadi tontonan disana.

"Kau malu eoh"

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Jaejoong terus saja berjalan sambil menarik lengan Yunho. Sepertinya Kim Jaejoong tidak berniat membalas ucapan Yunho lihat saja ia tertunduk sambil terus berjalan. Jangan lupa tangannya sedari tadi mengenggam tangan Yunho yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

.

.

.

"Aigo apartementmu sangat rapi Kim Jaejoong"

Yunho berdecak kagum melihat apartement Jaejoong yang tampak mengkilat (?) jangan lupa perabotan yang tersusun rapi. Kebanyakan perabotan berbentuk gajah. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan memakai sandal berbentuk gajah. Kemudian berjongkok mengambilkan Yunho sandal berbentuk beruang.

"Kenapa sendalnya berbentuk beruang"

"Yasudah tidak usah dipakai"

Bibir Yunho mengerucut seketika mendengar ucapan ketus dari Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian mengikuti Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

CKELEK!

Dibukanya kamar berbentuk hello kity. Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang king size-nya. Yunho menyeringai mesum saat mendapati Jaejoong tengah terlentah diatas tempat tidur.

BRUK!

"YAH Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan diatasku. Minggir"

Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho yang berada diatasnya. Yunho malah semakin menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong kian lemas tatkala Jung Yunho tersenyum sambil membelai rambutnya. Oh no ia tidak mau nasibnya berada ditangan Jung mesum ini.

"Diamlah aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa"

Yunho mengerti tatapan takut dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jari-jari Yunho menyusuri lekuk wajahnya.

"Wajah ini sangat cantik eoh"

Jung Yunho mengusap lembut cherry lips Jaejoong. Yang membuat namja berwajah cantik itu merona seketika.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh bibirmu. Tidak usah menutup mata seperti itu"

Yunho segera bangkit dari tubuh Jaejoong. Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut seketika. Ia kira Yunho akan mencium bibirnya.

"Hikss huweee"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menangis tanpa sebab. Yunho panic segera ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah terisak.

"Uljima. Kau kenapa eoh?"

"Aku kira kau ingin mencium bibirku hiks"

GUBRAK!

Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus punggug Jaejoong. Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ada dihatinya sekarang. Disatu sisi ia merasa nyaman disamping Jaejoong. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin mengecewakan eommanya kalau eommanya tau dia seorang 'GAY'.

"Aku tidak akan mencium"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

DEG!

Jantung Yunho berdetak cepat saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Secara tidak langsung Jaejoong menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Aku menyuakimu bodoh"

Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Kau merusak rambutku Yunnie"

"Huhhh dasar gajah manja"

"Aku tidak manja"

"Tidak salah lagi"

"HYAK"

PLAK!

"APPO"

.

.

.

Yunho tengah mengusap pipinya yang membiru setelah dipukul oleh gajah cantik. Jaejoong terlihat sedih melihat pipi Yunho yang lebam. Yunho yang sadar namja cantik itu tengah tertunduk sedihpun mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Berhentilah menangis cengeng"

Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya dan menatap sedih wajah Yunho yang lebam. Kadang-kadang Yunho juga bingung dengan tingkah laku Jaejoong yang beruba-ubah. Yunho kemudian menempelkan kedua tangannya dipipi Jaejoong sambil mengusap airmata Jaejoong dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

CHUP~

Yunho mengecup sebentar bibir cherry itu. Sementara Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata doe-nya polos.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku Yunnie"

Jaejoong menunduk malu. Wajahnya tengah merona sempurna sedangkan Yunho sedikit kaget dengan ucapan namja cantik itu. Jadi Siwon yang dijuluki kuda mesum itu belum pernah mencium gajah cantiknya.

"Benarkah?" Goda Yunho sambil mencolek-colek pipi Jaejoong.

"Aishh sudahlah kau pulang saja BERUANG JELEK"

GLEK!

Yunho menelan salivanya kasar. Aishh gajah cantik ini pasti akan mengamuk lagi. Bisa-bisa bukan cuman pipinya yang jadi korban mungkin nyawanya pun bisa melayang.

"Baiklah aku pulang Joongie."

Yunho menatap hati-hati mata doe yang terlihat marah itu.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri eoh? Dengan pipi biru seperti ini"

Yunho bernapas lega mendengar suara Jaejoong kembali lembut. Dalam hati namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu sedikit menyeringai saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang berubah khawatir namun lembut.

"Aku pulang tidak memakai pipi biru sayang"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Yunho memanggilnya 'sayang' biasanya namja bermata musang itu akan memanggil Jaejoong 'Boo~' atau 'Gajah gemuk' dll.

"Baiklah pulang sana"

Usir Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho keluar dari kamarnya. Yunho tertawa pelan sambil berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah aku pulang"

Yunho berdiri didepan apartement Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut namja berwajah cantik itu.

"Sudah sana"

CHUP~

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan cepat. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah melongo kaget.

"AISHH HYAK DASAR BERUANG KURANG AJAR"

.

.

.

Yunho menatap langit-langit kamar. Seoul semakin malam dan udara semakin dingin. Yunho merpatkan selimut yang ia pakai. Sesekali pipinya memanas saat meningat saat ia teringat wajah imut Kim Jaejoong.

"Aishh i'm crazy think about you"

Yunho mengacak kesal rambutnya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengecup wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum yang menjadi walpapernya.

"Night gajah cantik ku"

.

.

.

You have to tell me about love

My night be hot just by think about you

You have to tell me about love

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta?

Tapi bisakah kau memberitahu ku apa itu cinta?

Beritahu aku sekarang juga

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong ff yang lain belum kelar malah lanjut buat ff lain xD

Lagunya keren buat dijadiin ff ^^

FF-nya bakal update lama soalnya hari senin depan udah ulangan -_-

Ini juga buat ffnya disela-sela kesibukan ngerjain tugasnya ^_^

**Call Me Baby/Joong aja nde~ gak usah panggil Author **

RIVIEW please m_-_m

Follow : BabyJoong

Add : Shawolelfishy ( Kim Na-young ) 


End file.
